


Not So Logical

by carmineeyes



Category: Bannon and Clare
Genre: Finger kink, M/M, Minor Sexual Content, This is mainly being posted to get this fandom page up and running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmineeyes/pseuds/carmineeyes
Summary: Sex isn't logical. Knowing that still doesn't prepare Clare.





	Not So Logical

Sex wasn’t logical. All the knowledge of physiology in the world couldn’t prepare anyone for the foibles and preferences of yourself and your partner. Clare knew this, and had enthusiastically embraced it since his relationship with Ludovico took a sexual turn.

It didn’t do anything to stop his breath catching when Ludo not quite casually nipped his fingertips.

“Something you like, Archibald?” he asked, his lips moving against Clare’s fingertips.

Clare shivered and swallowed. “It is a quite stimulating sensation.”

A small, vicious smile was the only warning Clare had before Ludo dipped his head and slid Clare’s pointer and middle fingers into his mouth. Teeth scraped against skin in a way that should not have been arousing, considering Clare had seen the assassin bite a thug’s fingers off only the week before. Tongue followed more slowly, tip investigating every fold of skin on his knuckles before stroking over the webbing between his fingers.

And through it all Ludo held his eyes, gaze steady as he released Clare’s fingers. He finished his ministrations with a languid lick to the binding scar across Clare’s palm, and Clare swallowed again, his mouth dry as ash.

“Are you stimulated?” Ludo asked, his eyes wicked and laughing.

Clare twitched his fingers, running a few calming calculations through his head. “I think,” he said, considering, “we will have to repeat the experiment a few times to make sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If no one else is going to write for this fandom, then I'll just have to do it myself.


End file.
